Hanyou In Konoha
by Shodaime Ramenkage
Summary: the Inuyasha crew are warped into Konoha. What will happen and how will they get back?
1. Arrival in Konoha

**SR: **This fic will be co-authored by **nejithecagedbird**. I will be doing most of the writing, but will also be using her ideas. Get it? Good. And we do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were, once again, waiting for their late sensei. 

"Arrggh. Kakashi-sensei's late again!" Naruto yelled.

"Did you figure that out yourself or did you have someone help you?" Sasuke sneered at him.

"What did you say Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked it and threw his own punch. The fight would have gone on, but suddenly a portal ripped open in the sky, and a group of people fell out of it, landing near the bridge Naruto was standing on.

One of the people had long white hair, dog ears, and was wearing a red kimono. He also had a sowrd on his waist, and was yelling at a girl. She was wearing a school girl uniform, with a green skirt. She had black hair and fluffy bangs. She had a bow and quiver of arrows on her back. There was another man wearing a purple robe, and holding a staff with a ring, with smaller rings attached to it, on the top. He was getting yelled at by a woman with black hair that was tied in a pony tail, she wore clothes, with red shoulder plates and a red sash. She had a huge boomerang on her back. There was also a little boy with a large fluffy tail and brown hair. He wore a sleeveless fur coat over a blue shirt with leaves on it, and fur shorts over baggy purple pants. Next to him was a little cat with two tails.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled, causing the arguements between them to stop.

"Eh? Where the hell are we?" The man in red asked.

"How should I know? It's definitely not Tokyo." the girl with the bow looked around.

"Excuse me, where is this place?" the man in purple robes asked Naruto.

"Huh? This is Konoha." Naruto looked at him confused.

"Cut the crap Naruto. It's obvious these are enemy ninja!" Sasuke got into his battle stance, kunai in hand.

"Whoa whoa, no need to fight!" the girl with the boomerang got between Sasuke and the man in red, whose hand was on his sword. "We're...not from around here. My name's Sango. This idiot here is Inuyasha, that guy is a perverted monk named Miroku. Over there is Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara."

"So if you're not from Konoha, where are you from?" Sakura asked them. "And how did you get here?"

They looked at eachother.

**Flashback**

"Now Inuyasha, your death draws closer." Naraku sneered.

"Shut up you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Inuyasha swung his sword down and attacked Naraku. Naraku dodged and started chanting some spell.

"Inuyasha! Get out of there! I don't recognize that chant!" Miroku yelled.

"So! I don't care! I'm just gonna kick Naraku's ass!" Inuyasha ran towards Naraku, but never reached him.

A portal just like the one that showed up in Konoha opened up, sucking in Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

**End Flashback**

"Naraku! That bastard sent us here!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Who's Naraku?" Sakura asked.

"He's an evil bastard who's trying to kill us!" Inuyasha cursed again.

"Then I guess you're stuck here until you find a way back." Naruto's stomach rumbled. "Hey i'm hungry. Since Kakashi-sensei isn't here, let's go get some ramen."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Ramen? You have ramen here?"

"Of course! I eat it everyday!" Naruto grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Inuyasha and Naruto sped off to the Ichiraku, while the others just followed behind.

* * *

**SR: **Ok that's all i'm going to write for this chapter. Some people cough**nejithecagedbird**cough just can't be patient and wait for the next chapter in my other fic Sasuke's Worst Nightmare. So I cut this one short. I know it's a bad first chapter, but don't give up on it because of that. The later chapters will be good I promise. 

Next time: The Naruto and Inuyasha gang get ramen and introductions are made.


	2. Confessions And Introductions

**SR**: Thanks for the reviews! Seven for my first chapter. Awesome. Well let's just skip ahead straight into the chapter shall we? And just for the sake of this story, let's pretend Naruto brought Sasuke back.

"word" talking  
_"word" _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha and Naruto were racing eachother to the Ichiraku, while the others just followed behind. By the time they got there, Naruto and Inuyasha had already ordered and were about to start. Naruto immedietly started eating. Inuyasha took a good long sniff of his before digging in. But he noticed another smell. It was the scent of a fox, coming from Naruto. 

_"This boy, is he..."_ Inuyasha looked over to Naruto. "Hey kid, I got a question for you."

Naruto looked up from his ramen. "What?"

"Why do I smell the scent of a fox coming from you?" Inuyasha asked Naruto.

Naruto choked on his ramen, his eyes wide. Sasuke and Sakura had confused looks on their faces. Naruto pushed away his ramen.

"There's something you should know about me, but here's not the place to say it. Follow me." Naruto got up, paid the owner, and left. Everyone followed. Naruto took everyone to his house, where they found Kakashi just about to knock on Naruto's door.

"Oh there you are. I was beginning to wonder what happened when I was theo nly one waiting at the bridge. Who are your friends?" Kakashi looked at Inuyasha.

"Long story Kakashi, but right now, I have some explaining to do about the fox." Naruto walked into his house.

"I see. Well I guess they should be told sooner or later." Kakashi followed.

Naruto sat down on his bed, while everyone else watched him, Kakashi reading his book with Miroku reading over his shoulder.

"So spill it kid, what's up with the fox scent of you?" Inuyasha sat down on the floor.

"Before I tell you, there's something you need to know about our village. Thirteen years ago, there was a demon fox called Kyuubi who attacked our village. Many ninjas were killed, and so was our Hokage. The Hokage is the village leader. But before he died, he sealed the Kyuubi into a new born baby." Naruto looked at them, making sure they understood.

"That's horrible. Why would he seal it in a baby?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"A baby is the only thing that is able to withstand the power Kyuubi holds." Kakashi shut his book. "It can break out ofan object, and an adult wouldn't be able to endure it. A baby is pure, adapting to it's new life style. It's like training a puppy. You can teach a puppy easier than training a grown dog."

"Anyway, before I explain the rest, Sasuke, Sakura, promise me you won't look at me any different then you do now. Promise me you won't hate me, or glare and detest me the way the other villagers do." Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why would we do that?" Sakura looked puzzled. Even Sasuke didn't have his usual cold stare.

"Because," Naruto took a deep breath. "I, was the baby Kyuubi was sealed into. In other words, I, an the nine tailed fox demon who terrorized Konoha thirteen years ago."

There was a long silence, which was broken by Sakura. "You mean, the Kyuubi is sealed inside of YOU?"

Naruto nodded. "That's why I have no parents. That's why your parents always tel you to stay away from me. That's why I have been alone for my whole life. That's why I was able to defeat Haku, Neji, and Gaara. I learned how to control it's chakra, but whenever I lose control, or have extremely stong emotions, the seal weakens a little, and some of the Kyuubi leaks out. Like the time in the Valley of the End, when I fought you, Sasuke." Naruto looked around and sighed. "Well now you know the truth. If you're going to hate me and leave, nows the time." Naruto walked over to the door and begun to open it, but the door was lammed shut by Sasuke.

"You think just because there's some monster inside you means we're going to leave you?"

Sakura walked up to them. "We're your friends Naruto. Just because Kyuubi's sealed in you doesn't mean you're Kyuubi."

Naruto tried to hold back tears. "Thanks guys."

"Enough with the sentimental crap!" Inuyasha got up.

"Inuyasha...osuwari!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he fell to ground.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _"Cool."_

"Anyway, I think it's sweet you three can finally be open to eachother, now that Naruto's huge secret is out." Kagome smiled.

"And i'm a fox demon so I have np problem with it!" Shippo bounced into Naruto's arms. Naruto smiled and pet Shippo's head.

"And while we're all revealing secrets, I have something to confess." Sakura blushed a bit. "Sometimes I have dreams of me and Lee getting married and having lots of kids. But that doesn't mean I don't love you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged Sasuke's arm, but he pushed her away.

"I get jealous of Asuma when he spends a lot of time with Kurenai." Kakashi added his confession.

"I take advantage of Kirara and use her to flirt with girls." Miroku added his.

"I don't always take good care of my tail." Shippo added his.

"And I sleep with a teddy bear!" Sasuke shouted quickly and stuffed his hands in his pockets, blushing.

Everyone stared at Sasuke.

"Wow." Naruto gaped at him.

_"Now I know what to get him for his birthday."_ Sakura grinned.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "That seems about enough of the confessions. Since we haven't really been properly introduced, let's go do that, but not here. No offense Naruto, but you should really clean up more often."

Everyone nodded and left Naruto's house. They went to that place where they made the introductions their first day as Genin.

"Since Naruto already had a turn, i'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. Your turn Sasuke."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There aren't many things I like and many things I dislike. My entire clan was killed by my older brother when I was young, and i've sworn to kill him."

"That's right Sasuke! Older brothers suck! Oh yeah, I'm Inuyasha. I'm a hanyou. My mother was a human, while my father was a dog demon. I'm trying to find the Shikon no Tama so I can become a full demon. I hate this necklace this old lady put on me because it slams me to the ground whenever Kagome says 'osuwari'. I'm also trying to kill my older brother, Sesshoumaru, and another hanyou called Naraku who sent us here."

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. I come from modern day Tokyo, and travel back in time to Inuyasha's time, which is the feudal era. I'm supposedly the reincarnation of a priestess by the name if Kikyo."

"I'm Miroku. I'm a monk who needs to find a woman to bear my child to I can have an heir. I have a cursed void in my right hand which can suck in anything, but will also consume me."

"I'm Sango. I'm a demon slayer. My clan was also killed, but my younger brother is still alive. I vowed to kill Naraku and set my brother free. I have a pet cat demon called Kirara. She has two forms. This adorable kiten form, and a huge tiger form, which helps me fight."

"And last, I'm the adorable Shippo-chan! I'm a fox demon, my dad was killed by the thunder brothers, who were killed by Inuyasha. I use fox magic to fight."

"Now that the introductions are complete, let's go back to the Ichiraku! I didn't get to finish my ramen!" Naruto ran off with Inuyasha following again.

"I got a strange deja vu feeling." Sasuke noted. Sakura nodded and everyone followed the two ramen obsessed boys.

* * *

**SR:** Phew. I finished that chapter in record time! Haha. Well please review, and if you like this story most out off all my stories, vote for this in my poll. You can give me your vote in a review or email. Thank you!  



End file.
